1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unit dosage medication and more particularly concerns an apparatus for scheduling the ingestion of unit doses of multiple medications, reminding the user when to take unit doses, and recording the ingestion throughout a daily period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous medication reminder devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Various methods have been employed in attempts to maintain a regular ingestion of prescription and over-the-counter medicines. Related devices are known for preventing accidental overdoses from occurring due to infirm individuals, often elderly, forgetting that medication has already been taken for the prescribed time interval.
Perhaps the most common dosage control method involves the blister packaging of a plurality of unit doses of pills or capsules upon a single card. The card is usually fabricated from plastic or a combination of plastic and paperboard having a multiplicity of dosage-containing depressions. The card typically has a foil backing through which pills may be pressed. Dosage indicia may be imprinted upon the card, or the card may be adapted for interactive usage with a dispenser having indicia intended to remind the consumer when each pill is to be taken. At a glance, the user may determine if the dosage for a given period has been taken. Such unit dosage carding is not available for all medications and often pills sold in such packaging cost significantly more than bulk packaging. Furthermore, elderly individuals often cannot read the small indicia on the package, or press the pills through the foil. Such card packaging is not amenable to liquid or injected medications, and little flexibility is available to accommodate changes in the frequency of dosage made by physicians.
Other types of dosage-reminding devices have been disclosed which may be comprises of rotating circular disks or sliding bars. These devices generally rely upon small indicia and lack flexibility of dosage alteration. Moreover they are not capable of scheduling multiple dosages of multiple medications, as are often prescribed to infirm individuals. Electronic and spring wound timers have been employed but these devices suffer similar limitations.
Some dosage regulating devices are comprised of a multiplicity of pill compartments, each adapted to hold a plurality of pills to be taken at a particular time. Such devices require that the tablets be periodically distributed from a bulk storage container into various compartments. This process is more than a mere inconvenience. During this process, the consumer may inadvertently mix up medications which may look similar, especially to those with poor vision. The result could be harmful or even fatal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a medication dosage scheduling apparatus which will safely remind an individual when to take a dose of medication, and when a dose has already been taken.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforesaid nature which is amenable to use with a plurality of prescribed medications.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus of the aforesaid nature which can accommodate a variety of dosage schedules and quantities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforesaid nature which is easy to use, durable, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.